1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source device and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, in the field of opto-electronics, such as optical communication, optics-applied measurement or optical display, laser light source devices are widely used in which a semiconductor laser light source uses wavelength-converted oscillating light. As an example of such laser light source devices, Japanese Patent Application 2006-511966 (Patent Document 1) suggested an external resonance type laser to realize stable supply of laser beams having a narrow wavelength width. The external resonance type laser is provided with a semiconductor laser oscillator for emitting laser beams of a predetermined wavelength and an external resonator for resonating the laser beams emitted from the laser oscillator. Only laser beams of the predetermined wavelength are allowed to pass therethrough and emitted to the outside.
The external resonance type laser of Patent Document 1 as shown in FIG. 11, however, requires a protruding portion or an L-shaped member that has an external resonance mirror supporting surface and extends above a laser chip 301 (303) from the surface on which the laser chip 301 (303) so as to support, for example, an external resonance mirror 307.
In a particular laser structure in which a wavelength converting element is disposed between the laser chip 301 (303) and the external resonance mirror 307, the external resonance mirror supporting surface needs to be separated from the laser chip 301 (303) by the length of the wavelength converting element. Thus, the length of the protruding portion that protrudes from the laser chip disposed surface to the external resonance mirror supporting surface increases. Further, in the case of a laser array chip, the external resonance mirror 307 needs to have a width greater than the length in the array direction of the chip, and the protruding portion that constitutes the external resonance mirror supporting surface also needs to have a greater width. As a material for a member 305 for disposing the laser chip 301 (303) thereon, metals such as copper having a good heat conductivity are generally used for radiation of heat from the laser chip 301 (303).
On the other hand, the metal member having a long and thick protruding portion or the L-shaped metal member is manufactured by die-case methods or MIM (metal injection molding) methods, which may increase the manufacturing cost. In addition, in the case of realizing the state by using a combination of two separate bodies, a process of bonding the two separate bodies into one body is required, thus complicating the manufacturing works and further increasing the cost. Besides, a large space is required for preparation of such a long and thick convex portion or of the L-shaped member, and it is thus difficult to realize a sufficiently small size (low profile).